Оружие Fallout: New Vegas
Легенда * DMG:SHOT: Урон за выстрел. * DPS: Урон в секунду. *'AOE RADIUS': Радиус действия. * SPRD: ? * CRIT %MULT: Множитель критического урона. * CRIT DMG: Значение критического урона. * AMMO: Тип боеприпасов. * MAG: Емкость магазина. * WG: Вес оружия. * VALUE: Цена оружия. * V:W: Отношение цены и веса оружия. * AP: Количество Очков Действия, затрачиваемых на 1 выстрел в режиме V.A.T.S. * DMG:AP: Урон на одно очко действия. * HP: Жизни оружия. *'ATT REQ': Требования атрибутов. * УРО / ВЫСТР или ПАТР: Эта информация взята напрямую из G.E.C.K. (соответственно DMG/HIT и DMG/SHOT) и показывает урон, вызываемый однократным нажатием мыши/спускового крючка. Для большинства огнестрельного оружия это одна пуля, но для дробовиков это один патрон (содержащий несколько дробинок), а для Гатлинг-лазера— это одиночный луч. Этот параметр наиболее применим для сравнения полуавтоматического оружия, например, винтовок, где вы можете увидеть полный урон, производимый одним выстрелом, без учета времени выстрела, подачи следующего патрона. * УВС: Это обозначение урона в секунду ( ) и так же напрямую взято из G.E.C.K. (параметр DPS). Это число, рассчитываемое G.E.C.K. и не может быть изменено вручную. Оно включает в себя, например, время перезарядки и анимации оружия для того, чтобы предоставить вам одну общую базу измерения (1 секунду) для сравнения оружия различного типа огня, а также сравнения огнестрельного оружия и холодного/рукопашное. Эта статистика является наиболее полезным для сравнения различных видов автоматического оружия, таких как штурмовая винтовка и миниган, поскольку они производят несколько выстрелов в секунду. Вы должны помнить, что УВС для некоторых видов оружия (например, полуавтоматическое ружье) гораздо ниже, чем УРО / ПАТР. Это происходит по причине того, что для некоторых видов оружия требуется больше 1 секунды для выстрела одного патрона и подачи другого. * РАЗБР: Это минимальный разброс, взятый из G.E.C.K. (параметр Min Spread) (Spread (Разброс) — не используется). Он относится к точности оружия. 0 означает, что оружие стреляет точно по прямой, несмотря на то, что гравитация все же может отклонить пулю. Любое значение, отличное от 0 означает, что выстрелы отклоняются от центральной линии выстрела на это количество градусов. * МНОЖ % КРИТ: Множитель, применяемый к шансу нанести вашим персонажем критического удара. Этот множитель применяется к каждой индивидуальной атаке выполняемой вами (например, каждый 5-мм патрон, выпущенный из Минигана). Например, если у вашего персонажа шанс нанесения критического удара равен 5 %, и у используемого вами оружия МНОЖ % КРИТ равен x2, то каждый выстрел имеет 5 % x 2 = 10 % шанс нанести критический удар. Имейте в виду, что для автоматического оружия (штурмовая винтовка, 10-мм пистолет-пулемет, Миниган ит. п.) параметр Crit % Mult в G.E.C.K. разделен на параметр G.E.C.K. Fire Rate (Режим огня) (т.е. в пересчете на одну пулю), поэтому для автоматического оружия слишком маленький множитель. Это сделано для компенсации влияния количества выстреливаемых пуль. * КРИТ УРО ( ): Увеличение урона, которое добавляется в случае нанесения критического удара. Бонусный урон добавляется после защиты, фактически производя его минуя защиту цели. Более специфическая критическая атака в режиме скрытности так же игнорирует защиту, но в обоих случаях— и при базовом уроне и при критическом бонусном уроне, часто нанося значительно больше урона, чем обычная критическая атака. * MУВС : Это модифицированный урон в секунду ( ), который учитывает критический урон. Подразумеается атака вне режима VATS, Удача равная 5, отсутствующие способности (Точность, Скаут-Мастер ит. п.), навык владения оружием 100 и состояние оружия— 100. * C:B: соотношение стоимости оружия к его весу = СТО/ВЕС, т.е. стоимость единицы массы оружия. СТО при ССТ 100% и ВЕС - параметры из Pip-Boy 3000. *'ОД' - количество ОД на один выстрел/очередь/удар в V.A.T.S. *УРО / ОД - соотношение урон на 1 ОД * HP: Это параметр Health из G.E.C.K.. Он определяет то, как быстро оружие выйдет из строя. Чем больше HP, тем меньше скорость износа оружия. * AOE: Это area of effect (радиус взрыва) — радиус воздействия взрыва, выраженный в неизвестных единицах измерения, взятый напрямую из редактора G.E.C.K., а также урон, наносимый взрывной волной в этом радиусе. Уникальное ''— присутствующее в игре только в одном экземпляре — ''полужирным шрифтом. Оружие Пистолеты ? Classic Pack pre-order exclusive add-on Винтовки Снайперские винтовки Пистолеты-пулеметы Дробовики * Дополнение Caravan Pack Тяжелое оружие Энергооружие Пистолеты Винтовки Тяжелое оружие ? Recharges once every 24 hours. Взрывчатка Снаряды *Area-of-Effect weapons have a Crit % Modifier of 0, which eliminates any chance to critically hit with them. *? Mercenary Pack pre-order exclusive add-on Ручное Мины Холодное оружие Режущее ? Tribal Pack pre-order exclusive add-on Ударное Thrown Без оружия Оружие, создаваемое игроком Категория:Оружие Fallout: New Vegas